Whiskey and Bruises
by Bree the Raven
Summary: I really don't know how to do a summary for this so I'll give it my best shot. A first I thought being Allistor's girlfrind was ok, I soon found out how wrong I was. At least my friend Arthur doesn't know.. M for later chapters
1. The Beginning

Whiskey and Tea

"The Notice "

*Sabryna's PoV*

I am at one of my favorite little cafes, waiting for my friend to arrive. As I take a sip of my hot chocolate I look down at my jacket sleeve and pull the sleeve down as I see that my bandage was peeking out. I hear the bell above the café door ring and look up to see that it is Arthur Kirkland.

*Arthur's PoV*

As I am walking to a café to meet my friend Sabryna, I start thinking about how she is dating that Scottish bloke, Allistor. I don't understand what she sees in him, he doesn't have a job, and he always takes her hard-earned money. And what's worse is that when I met him, when Sabryna left for a moment to go to the restroom, I caught him looking at other women.

I've asked Sabryna about why she stays with him, and all she does is sigh and say "You wouldn't understand Arthur, he's had a rough childhood and Allistor can't help the way he acts." I sigh at the memory and walk into the café, the little bell above the door rings as I open the door. I look around and see Sabryna looking at me, with a smile on her face.

*Sabryna's PoV*

I smile and get up from my seat to go hug Arthur, I wrap my arms around him and sigh. Arthur hugs me back and I release him from the hug, I notice something as I sit down in my seat. "Hey Arthur, are you trying out a new cologne?" Arthur smiles and says, "Yes," as he sits down." Why, are you trying to impress some girl?" Arthur blushes and says "M-maybe, it's none of your business" I hold up my hands in mock surrender." I'm so sorry I asked" I say and smile.

A young waitress with short blonde hair and green hair comes over to our table to take Arthur's order. "Hello there, my name is Bella and I'll be your waitress. So what do you want to drink?" Arthur looks up at Bella and says, "I'll have a cup of earl grey tea." Bella writes the order down and asks. "Is there anything else?" I look up and say," I'll have another hot chocolate." Bella nods and says "I'll be right back with the tea and the hot chocolate." She then winks at Arthur and walks off.

I laugh as soon as Bella leaves and Arthur blushes. "Someone has a crush on you~" I say and giggle. "S-shut up," Arthur whispers. I sigh and nod," So how is your roommate Alfred," I ask Arthur. He sighs and says "He still with his French boyfriend, Francis." "The doctor," I ask and Arthur nods. "Well it's good that Alfred found someone he likes. This is his longest relationship, right?" I say. Arthur nods weakly and says "So how is your boyfriend?"

*Arthur's PoV*

As soon as I asked her about Allistor, Sabryna's face paled and her smile faltered. "Allistor is fine, he went out drinking with his friends last night," She says. The waitress, Bella, comes by and gives us our drinks. "Thank you," I say and take a sip of my tea. The waitress smiles and then leaves us be. Sabryna takes a drink of her hot chocolate and some of her color returns to her face. "Sabryna, you do know if you want to tell me anything you can." I say and put my hand over hers.

Sabryna flinches and pulls her hand back, as she does so I notice a white bandage peeking out of her sleeve. "Sabryna-"I start to say, but I am cut off by Sabryna's phone ringing. Sabryna answers the phone and says "Yes Allistor….Ok...I'm on my way." I notice that she says this in a scared tone. Sabryna hangs up her phone and says, while looking down," I have to go." She pulls out her wallet and places some money on the table, "This should cover the bill. I'm sorry Arthur." Sabryna says and leaves. I sigh and go to pay the bill.

Ok so this is the first chapter of a story I've been working on. I should be able to upload a new chapter everyday but if I skip a day I am sorry.

Oh and if you're wondering who Bella is, she is Belgium.


	2. The Start

"The start"

*Sabryna's PoV *

I had to walk the entire way back to the apartment because I had given Allistor the keys to my car. "Allistor, I'm home," I say as I open the door to the apartment. The smoke from Allistor's cigarettes is the first thing that I notice as I walk in. I start coughing and say. "Allistor, could you please open a window? You know I have asthma." I take my coat off and walk into the living room, I look around the room and see an empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. I know that when I left this morning, the bottle was full.

I feel a hand grip my wrist tightly, I let out a small yell and turn around. "Why are you screaming love?" I look up and see its just Allistor." Oh, Allistor, I didn't know where you were." I say, Allistor grips my wrist tighter and I wince. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me to him, I can smell the whiskey on his clothes and breath as he speaks. "What took you so long to get home?" He releases my wrist and wraps the other arm around my waist also. "You have my car keys, remember?" I say and kiss his lips, hoping he will let me go.

Allistor started to kiss my neck as he mumbled. "You could've taken a cab. How am I to know that you weren't fooling around with some other man," He says accusingly as he uses the hand that he had tangled into my hair to pull on my hair and he bites my neck hard enough to draw blood. I cry out in pain and Allistor pushes me to the floor, he kicks my back and shouts. "Answer me!" Tears spring to my eyes as I cry out. "I wasn't with anyone else!"

I look up to Allistor as he grabs the collar of my shirt and says, "You said you were going out with a friend. Which friend?" I close my eyes as I say, "I was with my friend Arthur. B-but I'm not attracted to him at all! You're my on and on-""Shut up!" Allistor yells at me and hits me in my stomach.

I look up at Allistor as he releases the collar of my shirt, he has some tears running down his face." Why do you make me hurt you love? You know how bad my troubles are with trust. Why do you make it so hard to trust you," He says and I hug him saying." I'm sorry Allistor, this is all my fault, I'm sorry." I kiss him and I feel his hand snake into my hair as he pulls me away from him. "I'll show you how sorry you are." He pulls my hair and drags me down the hallway and into our bedroom. Allistor tosses me onto the bed and starts to take off his belt.

As Allistor grabs my wrists and pins them above my head I ask," W-what are you doing Allistor?" He smirks and says as he ties my wrists to the headboard. "I'm showing you how much I love you." Allistor smiles and leaves the room, as he does so I struggle to get out of the bonds. He then comes back with a knife from the kitchen, I start to squirm and whimper in protest. Allistor places a finger on my lips and says to me, "Now love, I'm just going to take our clothes off." He starts to use the knife to tear my clothes off slowly. I squirm as I hear the fabric rip, Allistor notices and says, "I wouldn't be squirming so much if I were you. This blade is very sharp, any interaction with skin and, well…"

I then feel the cool edge of the blade on my skin, I cry out in pain as I look down and see a cut appear on my stomach. The blood trickles down my stomach and Allistor licks up my blood, I am repulsed and he puts a drop of my blood onto his finger and he shows it to me. "I think I'll start doing this more so I can see this alluring color." Allistor then continues to take off my clothes, once in a while he 'accidently' cuts my skin. Later as my body lays bare of all clothing, Allistor smiles and kisses me, he knows he has robbed me off all my dignity and strength. I reluctantly kiss him back and I hear the zipper of his jeans being unzipped, I brace myself for the pain.


End file.
